


I’m Going to Explode?! (Final rewrite)

by GothicDeetz



Series: Maitland-Deetz One Shots [9]
Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bonding, Confusion, Dead People, Demons, F/M, Gen, Good Demons, Panic, Panic Attacks, Stargazing, Talking, Talking To Dead People, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23221762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: Betelgeuse thinks he’s going to explode. Lydia clears things up.
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz
Series: Maitland-Deetz One Shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668409
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	I’m Going to Explode?! (Final rewrite)

“Hmmm...” Lydia looked down at her phone. “It says here that Betelgeuse has been dimming and may possibly explode soon.”

“I’m going to EXPLODE?!” Betelgeuse suddenly gasped, glancing down towards Lydia.

“No, Betelgeuse.” Lydia rolled her eyes and laughed. “You’re not gonna explode. I was talking about the star.”

Lydia pointed up towards the sky, directly at a Red Star within the constellation of “Orion”. The very same Star that she had Barbara identify for her just this past week. Lydia had quite a bit of fun with doing that. Having Barbara repeat Betelgeuse’s name three times just so that Betelgeuse could appear to the two of them. And apparently, Betelgeuse was in on the joke as well. Considering he was the one who wanted Lydia to do that in the first place.

He wanted Lydia to spend some time alone on the roof then have Barbara come out onto the roof to spend some time with Lydia. Then Betelgeuse was to send himself back to the Netherworld so that Lydia could have Barbara identify Betelgeuse for her and summon said demon back into the living world. It was their best joke yet.

“Betelgeuse?”

“Yes, Lyds?”

“Do you see that star up there?” Lydia asked with a slight smile, looking up towards her demon friend.

“Yeah?!” Betelgeuse mumbled. His eyes followed Lydia’s finger. “What about it?”

“That’s the star known as Betelgeuse,” Lydia said with a giggle. “The very star that you’re named after. It’s what’s been dimming and may possibly explode soon. You’re not going to explode soon. That star is.”

“Oh, okay.” Betelgeuse’s eyes widened in curiosity as he nodded in response. “That makes so much more sense.”


End file.
